The Sixth King
by Stuff3
Summary: The War of Five Kings rages across Westeros. Across the Narrow Sea a Queen longs to reclaim her home, now being torn apart by another war. But even in war people talk and rumors spread like wildfire. Rumors of a new challenger with a new name. A new entry into the game. A Sixth King.
1. The Sixth King

**AN: Sorry George.**

The former Hand of the King and current Master of Coin Tyrion Lannister waddled through the great stone halls of the Red Keep in Kings Landing; capital of the seven kingdoms and currently the stronghold of his nephew, the rightful heir Joffrey Baratheon the first of his name as he wages a war against numerous usurpers in the war of five kings. It may only be four kings now since Renly is dead, but that number would soon change again.

After climbing the Tower of the Hand he entered the meeting room of the Hand of the King meeting the icy glares and expressions of those already there; his father at the head of the table, his sister next to him and Pycelle sat further down the table with an aged yet hidden aggression. Then across from the Grand Maester there was Varys who seemed more pleased to see him than the others or at the very least neutral. All members were present except the king himself. Tyrion found his chair comfortably placed across from his father and waited patiently in silence. He began strumming his fingers against the table and not a single word was exchanged between anyone; their eyes told him everything he needed anyway.

"Awfully humid this time of year, wouldn't you agree? But perhaps it should be expected for such a long winter approaching" he said aloud. Exaggerated and disappointed looks came from his family on the other side of the table. Then the King himself appeared adorning the distinct colors of red and gold. Joffrey walked proudly passed each of them, but with a look of disdain upon his face.

"What is the meaning of this?" he asked "Why are you seated before your king arrives? And why has this meeting been called?!" he asked his temper rising with his voice. He had only heard of this meeting at the very last minute and of it's great importance. The "great importance" was not revealed to him, but he did not like that it was called and would likely have carried out without his permission or presence. What he was taken away from to come here, very few asked.

"I have called it" Tywin Lannister the current Hand of the King spoke gaining his grandsons attention "There are things we must discuss and you should be here to hear it, your grace" he added at the end, almost as if he forgot to say it.

"Come my sweet" Cersei patted the vacant chair next to her "sit" she encouraged her eldest child.

Silent, but disgruntled Joffrey sat down.

They then began to discuss their current situation. The Tyrells wedding came up briefly, but the matter of the war was the primary discussion. Jamie's capture, ransom and apparent escape were discussed, but with no idea were he currently is the conversation was again brief. The rest of the subject was changed to the war effort. Joffrey was quick to boast of his victory over Stannis at the Blackwater, the death of his uncle Renly and how the rest of the kings would soon join him until there was no one to challenge his right. Appeasing him they remained silent, that is until he spoke of the other kings.

"Soon there will be no other king to deny my birthright!" the boy king proclaimed.

"That has yet to be seen" Tywin's despot voice spoke and Joffrey turned to him angered by such irreverence "or have you not heard the latest news?" They all seemed curious now as they looked to him with raised eyebrows and puzzled expressions. "Varys" he said passing the conversation off to the Master of Whispers. He may not have had much to say about Jamie, but he definitely had something of worth right now.

"Yes." the eunuch leaned forward "Birds have whispered to me these past few days a very interesting series of developments"

"Developments? Of what kind?" Joffrey demanded an answer.

"In regards to the war your grace. They speak of another entry into it" he paused "Another King" Strange looks mixed of astonishment and disbelief were exchanged across the room.

"A sixth King" Tyrion stated.

"Another king?" Joffrey repeated "Where do you hear this treason?"

"No treason on my account your grace" Varys spoke defensively "Only what my informants have told me and what I have passed on to you now"

"What King is this? By what right does he attempt to steal my throne?!"

"That I do not know" Varys admitted "But I do know where he is now and where he is heading" he told. "He is in Essos, scouring the continent with his companions and may soon be on his way here"

"You know of some backwater king a continent away, but no news of my son?" Tywin asked and did not need an answer. Varys shuffled uncomfortably in his seat. Regardless this was something he may have to keep a wary eye on.

"Companions?" Cersei questioned.

"Yes" he turned to her "Accounts vary with the numbers, but a fair haired companion is always at his side and a dwarf as well"

"A dwarf!" Tyrion exclaimed, his voice booming throughout the room "Well it seems he enjoys the company of his bastards" he said turning to look across the table at the stone cold stare of Tywin, but nothing to say.

"He himself dresses no different than a sell sword" Varys continued

"That may be his ploy to get into the kingdoms unnoticed" Cersei suggested "It could be his chance to rally support from the populace and he is no doubt building an army in an attempt to cross the seas"

"Some sources say he already has thousands at his back" Varys said

"Essos, armies, fair haired companions" Pycelle rambled of each new development "Are you sure it is not the Targeryn girl you speak of?" he questioned as his lengthy chain rattled.

"I assure you this is not Danerys Targeryn" Varys emphasized "This is a new man, with a new name-"

"-and a new player to the game" Tyrion added. Silence overtook this council of the king. "What is to be done of this?"

"This man is a usurper like all the others!" Joffrey exploded from his seat "I am the King! Let him come and I will cut him down to size!"

"Of course you will" Cersei smiled and spoke to him sweetly as she caressed his hand "He has no true claim no matter how big his army is"

"But I wonder..." Tyrion paused garnering everyone's attention "who is he?"

Far away from them, the conflict of the kings and even the continent of Westeros was the man in question. He was of noble birth yes, but he had no armies. Not 2 million, 2 thousand or even 2 hundred. Instead in his company were only two others, bound with him in the deep bond of friendship. The three of them traveled together tracking a vicious pack of monsters which had recently taken two of their friends captive and slain another.

The man ran ahead leading the way; his dark clothes contrasting with the desert they now found themselves in. Behind him was something that has never been seen in Westeros, Essos or this part of the world at all. An elf with keen eyes and graceful, silent feet sprinted with the man. And farther behind them was the dwarf. He was neither one of their bastards for he had a loving father of his own. He was falling behind the other two because his strides were shorter and his mass heavier. Although he breathed heavy, his feet were sore as they beat against the ground, and he was weary for they had gone days without food and rest just as those they pursued would have his heart thumped with pride and love for his friends although he did not look it as he fell behind.

"Come on Gimli!" Legolas called back to him.

"Ah I'm right behind you!" he hollered back "We dwarves can run for days through the darkness of mines and still long for more"

Aragorn slid across the dirt kicking up a small cloud of smoke as he did. Legolas came to his side doing the same and Gimli soon joined them coughing up a storm in the dust that engulfed him. The three of them stopped and observed their surroundings; rocky brown earth as tall mountains and hills surrounded them. Aragorn bent down to the ground.

"Aragorn?" Legolas questioned as he examined the dirt.

"Aragorn?" Gimli questioned himself.

"These are not their tracks" Aragorn's sharp voice finally spoke. He stood up tall and peered ahead with his friends. "Legolas what do you see?"

The elf took a step forward and examined the barren desert ahead. He took it all in gazing at the masses before them. He looked for any sign or trace of the Uru-kai

"I see nothing" he said coldly.

"Perhaps we've gone the wrong way" Gimli's said as his head went from side to side.

Legolas observed their surroundings some more "No" he paced "There's nothing, nothing here"

Gimli hung his head in defeat and shame. They've failed them. They couldn't keep up with the Uruk-hai and now Merry and Pippin will suffer horribly for it.

"No" Aragorn said refusing to belief it. As soon as he stood up he stormed away from them and looked around the dirt for more signs, any signs. He studied each grain of sand as he looked down as Gimli and Legolas looked on with only hope. Then suddenly Aragorn stopped. He knelt down again and got close to the ground.

Gimli and Legolas looked to each other before going to his side. They went over to him and that's when they saw it.

Tracks! Distinct tracks of a large grouping wandering through the desert.

"Could it be them?" Legolas asked

"There's only one way to know" Gimli grunted gripping his axe.

"I do not think so..." Aragorn said solemnly as he picked himself up. These tracks were made by something with smaller feet than those of Uruk-hai; it seemed like men. They were in a formation as well, something these Uruk-hai were unlikely to do. "If not perhaps they may help us" he said looking ahead. Then he sprinted forward with Legolas right behind him and Gimli falling behind, but still with them.

The three ran in that order further into the desert. Although Aragorn led the way Legolas looked farther ahead now more than ever. They raced across the desert and came upon a hill. They stormed up it with Aragorn ahead. When he reached the top he stopped dead in his tracks looking out to a brand new sight. Legolas soon joined him at his side. They seemed fixated on what was before them. Gimli after some extra strides stood with them panting and leaning on his axe.

"Now what with all the st-aaahhh" he gasped as he looked out in awe with his friends.

The three of them looked down upon an army of men marching through the desert. They obviously were not the Uruk-hai they were hunting. They marched in formation and were armed to the teeth. Flying above them were three winged beasts.

Taken back by this discovery they weren't sure whether they should go down and ask or turn around and run. But it didn't seem like they had a choice because a group of horsemen with their weapons drawn were charging at them from downhill.


	2. Fire and Blood

Daenerys Targaryen, the rightful ruler of the Seven Kingdoms led her army through the desert. Atop a stallion she rode with Jorah Mormant to her left and Barristan Selmy to her right. Her three dragons flew above them as they marched through towards Yunkai after acquiring the efficient killers known as the Unsullied. Now free men they followed Daenerys after the sack of Astapor. But Essos was not Westeros and even then, the Seven Kingdoms was a world away.

"It won't be much longer Khaleesi" Jorah spoke "The yellow city is only a few days ride from here". She silently acknowledged him, her "children" flying over head began letting out roars and began to fly away from them. Likely to go and find some food in this desert, but she was not worried for them for she knew they would return.

"Its chief exports are pleasure slaves" Barristan then spoke "They won't dare stand against us" he said and she stirred.

"Pleasure slaves?" she repeated

He nodded "Yes, your grace" he paused seeing discontent on her face

"I will not accept that" she declared. Yunkai's slaves were great in number and she felt she could not ride across Essos to rule free people to leave the oppressed behind. She knew all well what that was like. "I will-" she was about to proclaim her devotion to freeing the slaves of Yunkai along with enough gold to finance a war and ships to transport her army. But she found her words interrupted. Her head turned along with Jorah and Barristan as a Dothrahki warrior on horseback stampeded up to them.

He shouted and spoke in his native tongue with barbaric words. The three looked at him deep in thought, but Jorah expressed dread. He then translated.

"He says we are being followed" he peered back past the army. "Up there" he nodded off. Danny and Barristan looked with him and they all saw three distinct figures standing atop a nearby hill.

"Are you sure we are being followed?" she asked "Perhaps they are just lost" she suggested

"You have no shortage of enemies" Barristan warned. Jorah feared his words to be true, although Robert Baratheon was dead it wouldn't be surprising if his son Joffery had continued the task of having Danny murdered or even have his deceit revealed. He turned back to her.

"Let me investigate Khaleesi" he said as she and Barristan turned from each other to him "for your protection" he added.

She gazed into his eyes. Her eyes like her face brimmed with confidence and determination; confidence for him and he was glad it was there. Yet in that confidence he saw the slightest bit of worry also.

"Don't go alone" she ordered ever so softly "Have Ser Barristan go with you"

"No Khaleesi" he said almost immediately. Too sharply to be talking to a queen "Forgive me, but he must stay here with you" he recomposed himself. "I will take Dothraki with me". She nodded in approval to him.

"Bring them to me" she ordered.

"Yes mi'lady" he replied and he rode off on his horse and a few Dothraki horsemen fell out of the caravan to follow him.

From atop that hill Aragorn, Gimli and Legolas stood. They gazed down at an incredibly large army marching through the desert. As impressive as this sight would be it did not distract them from why they were there in the first place.

"These are no Uruk-hai" Gimli grumbled

"No" Legolas agreed "These are men"

Aragorn then spoke "The Uruk-hai would not encounter an army of this size. Especially with Merry and Pippin with them. "

"Look!" Gimli pointed. The two other's eyes moved to where he was pointing although it was easy to see what it was. A small group of horseman started to pour out form the army. "Horseman"

"Could they be Rohirrim?" Legolas asked.

"No" Aragorn shook his head slowly, not taking his eyes off the horseman who began to form together "We are far from Rohan.. and I fear I do not know where I have led you"

Although they said nothing his friends were not dismayed by his statement, but stood with him in support. They all kept their eyes on the army and the approaching horseman.

They flew out of their formations and were coming straight for them.

The three hunters tightened up together. Growing tense Gimli gripped his axe, but Aragorn placed his hand on his friends shoulder to ease his mind. The three of them stood together as nine horsemen approached them. Uneasy at the number they soon became just as unnerved at their appearance, but they did not know of their allegiance; whether they were good or evil so they would not attack first.

The horseman surrounded them. Eight of them were rough and wild. Their faces, clothes, weapons and words signified that. They could easily pass for servants of the dark lord. But one of them who appeared to lead them as he arrived before the others and stood before the three of them now seemed different.

He looked different from the others completely in terms of clothes, a sword as a weapon and his overall physical appearance. He could easily be mistaken for a man of Gondor.

He gazed down at the three of them from atop his horse. Aragorn locked eyes with him while Gimli and Legolas observed the other eight.

"Who are you?" he finally spoke in a rough voice.

Aragorn stepped forward "I am Aragorn son of Arathorn" he introduced himself.

The man nodded. Aragorn was curious about what he was thinking as he said nothing. He was pondering if he knew the name for the spider had many little birds. "And these two?" he looked to his companions.

"Gimli and Legolas" Aragorn introduced and the two identified themselves when he spoke their names.

The man acknowledged the names and the appearance of the two. "I am Ser Jorah Mormont son of Jeor Mormont of Bear Island".

"Never heard of him" Gimli grunted and Legolas gripped his shoulder tightly. Although he heard it Jorah took no notice. He turned back to Aragorn.

"What are you doing here?"

"We are in pursuit of a pack of Uruk-hai" Aragorn told "They have taken two of our friends with them; hobbits" Aragorn noted the look of confusion overcoming Jorah's face. He thought it not uncommon for men to be unaware of hobbits, but Jorah was actually puzzled by everything he said. "They are small. They would appear as children due to their size. They are bare footed with hairy feet" he explained.

Jorah's puzzlement however did not fade and he now found it necessary to cut to the heart of his intentions.

"Are you sent from King Joffery?" Jorah finally asked.

Now Aragorn became confused "Who?"

"King Joffery the first of his name. The current ruler of the Seven Kingdoms" Jorah explained, but now their situations were reversed with Aragorn confused by everything Jorah had said. With nothing to say Aragorn did not respond nor did Gimli or Legolas. "Very well" Jorah said "Come with me. The Khaleesi has demanded your presence" he said as he began to turn.

"Who?"

Jorah faltered for a moment "The Khaleesi; leader of this army has demanded you stand before her"

Gimli and Legolas looked from each other and then to Aragorn. "We have no time, we much rescue our friends" he denied him with earnest.

"Stand before the Khaleesi first" Jorah said and that was the last he would say. He turned the reins on his horse and it soon followed. The others horseman around them urged them to move. Aragorn and Legolas were silent, but their stout companion was far from it.

"Ah, curse these horsemen" he said aloud "There of no help to us! And I am no one's prisoner!" he boasted "Just look at them. If they're this bad no doubt their leader is some foul unpleasant thing"

Jorah jerked up at the sound of that. Pulling the reins his horse snapped back violently before them "I will not have the Khaleesi sworn at by a bastard" he threatened. As soon as his sentence ended Legolas had an arrow pointed at his throat. The horsemen around them hollered and Gimli gripped his double bladed axe and held it for all to see. At any moment a battle would erupt.

"Gimli! Legolas!" Aragorn called. The two glanced over to him with hardened faces. He raised his hand and motioned for them to lower their weapons. The dwarf and elf looked all around them; Legolas with a stone face and Gimli with fierce anticipation. They observed Jorah on his horse before them and the others who surrounded them. Legolas' bow was fixated on him, but he slowly dropped it his eyes did not.

Hesitant and struggling to do the same Gimli eventually followed his lead.

"Jorah Mormont" Aragorn spoke "We will see the Khaleesi now"


	3. The Road Goes Ever On and On

**AN: This will probably be the last part. Thanks so much for everyone for all the feedback, follows and favorites. If your interested feel free to check out my upcoming Game of Thrones one shot "Kinslayer"**

The three walked down the hill with the horseman still surrounding them. A disgruntled Gimli with his "eyes like hawk" kept his eyes on their captors. He muttered foul things about them which neither Jorah nor the other eight seemed to hear. A look or quick jab from Aragorn or Legolas would deter him, if only for a little while. Jorah rode off ahead of them leaving the other eight behind. They saw him head towards the front of the army but he was soon out of sight. The army had stopped, but surprisingly showed little to no interest in them. They remained in perfect formation, spears firmly planted in the ground and shields clasped in their other hand.

"Eh, cheery lot aren't they" Gimli commented. Aragorn and Legolas stayed silent as they observed all around them. Aragorn looked up to the sky to see that three winged beasts had flown off elsewhere. Legolas peered ahead to where Jorah had ridden off to. He remained mounted on his horse, but he could see he was talking to someone else with some urgency; a woman.

"I see her. Their Khaleesi" he said softly. Aragorn silently acknowledged.

"What does she look like?" Gimli asked looking up to him. He then tried to look past the horseman, but he was too short to see anything. His friends managed to smile at his attempts "Probably no different than some orc filth" he spat. Legolas' smile grew a little wider.

They were escorted to the front of the army. The horseman scattered from around them giving them some space. Aragorn, Gimli and Legolas spread out themselves standing side to side. Jorah dismounted his horse and came forward towards them, his hand resting upon his sword and with another man by his side. Although he was older with a white beard they noticed that he seemed more like Jorah than any of the horseman or even the soldiers they had past. The two of them lined up as the three of them did; Jorah parallel to Aragorn and Legolas to the other man. Gimli was in the middle.

"I am Ser Barristan Selmy" the other man spoke with an aged voice "Jorah has told me your names" he said as he looked them over "You. Dwarf." He said sternly "Jorah told **her** only your names" he paused "But you will not speak of her again in that manner." he gripped his sword. Clearly he was told more than their Khaleeshi "If you do it will be the last thing you say" he unsheathed it slightly so they could see the blade. Legolas reached back for an arrow and Gimli tensed up with his axe. But Aragorn spoke before they could show him their own weapons.

"Forgive him" he said "His temper is as short as he is, but he means no offense"

"And proud of it" the dwarf boasted aside his friends. His friends being accustomed to him seemed amused by his outburst, but Jorah and Barristan still seemed much less so.

"But if Ser Jorah has told you why we're here than you must know why he is so against this"

"Your friends, yes…" the old knight paused "hobbits?" he asked quizzically. Just like Jorah before him he had no idea what they were talking about. He like everyone else heard stories about the children of the forest and these hobbits seemed similar to them. But although no one had seen them for thousands of his years the looks in the eyes of these three travelers before him seemed genuine in their statements. They nodded to him cementing their statements. But their looks and actions didn't mean he trusted them. "I've never heard of such things" he said dismissing them.

"Many have not" Legolas spoke up "They're a quite folk who rarely leave their homes, preferring its comfort than to the open road"

"And yet you claim to look for two who have" Jorah pointed out.

"Four" Aragorn said and all eyes went to him.

"Four?" Barristan repeated.

"When this is all over.. if we can." A bit of grief escaping his throat and the saddened look of his comrades that seemed again, surprisingly genuine.

"What took them?" Barristan asked.

"The Uruk-hai of Isengard". Barristan and Jorah exchanged similar glances. Confusion, suspicion and more riddled in both their faces. They had heard enough, but it wasn't for them to decide, only to advise.

They turned their heads back to the army behind them. "Your grace" Jorah called back. They caught the sound of a dismount and feet hitting the ground, although it was picked up the most by Legolas.

The pair of feet crunched the dirt beneath as it approached them, getting louder as it drew closer. Neither Aragorn nor Gimli could see who was approaching them, but Legolas had seen who it was already. Aragorn turned to Legolas and looked to him with a sense of urgency and anticipation. He wanted to know what to expect, if he had not doomed his friends with him and abandoned the others. Legolas turned to him to answer his expectation with a smile. At ease he turned his back to the knights and their approaching leaders.

The same could not be said of Gimli, who was still unsettled by this dilemma stood in-between the other two trying to peer through Jorah and Barristan but to no avail, save for a wave of blue blown by the wind.

Then Jorah and Barristan stepped aside and someone stepped between them; a beautiful young woman with white flowing hair, draped in a bright blue dress. This certainly wasn't what they were expecting to be at the head of the army with a pack of savage horseman hanging around. But all this time they couldn't help but be reminded of something; look fairer and feel fouler.

"This is Daenerys Stormborn of the House Targaryen, the First of Her Name, the Unburnt, Queen of Meereen, Queen of the Andals and the Rhoynar and the First Men, Khaleesi of the Great Grass Sea, Breaker of Chains, and Mother of Dragons" Jorah introduced her and all her titles.

The three hunters were silent as they took in the last dragon and all her titles. She in turn observed at the three of them. They were certainly the strangest group she had ever seen.

"You are Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli" she said and they identified themselves with a nod once she did. "My advisers believe you were following us. I would like to know if you were and why" she asked with authority.

Ultimately Gimli broke their silence. "Pff. We have no interest in following you, or your dragons" his eyes turned up to watch the sky for the winged beasts, which luckily for him had flown off elsewhere for the time being. He however spoke too bluntly much for their liking.

"You speak to the Queen of the Seven Kingdoms" Jorah spoke "You will mind what you say" His words did little to deter the already riled Gimli.

"Proud you may be, but you know not who you stand before" he pointed to his tall fair haired companion and the he turned to Aragorn "This is Aragorn son of Arathorn. The rightful King of Gondor!" All three of their eyes widened as they turned to view Aragorn.

"You.." Barristan paused "A King?" Aragorn nodded reluctantly "You do not look like such". Even Jorah agreed. Some men fancied the titles of King Beyond the Wall, this Aragorn looked like such a man if he was south of it.

"You look like no knight" Legolas interjected on behalf of his friend. He turned his head to Jorah "Nor you a lord".

"You threaten me?" Barristan gripped his sword tightly.

"Do not let their appearance fool you" Daenerys spoke to her Queensguard calming the tension "One year ago I may not have looked like a queen ready to rule the seven kingdoms, yet here I stand now" she turned her attention to Aragorn "Gondor.." she thought aloud "That isn't in the Seven Kingdoms"

"No. It is not" he answered her

"But that's your home and you must return there. It is yours by right" he made no response "Did someone take it from you?" Aragorn took in a deep breathe. This Queen may have her home, but his was something he never wanted.

"No" he exhaled. Daenerys couldn't believe what she heard.

"What are you doing all the way out here?"

"Tracking a party of Uruk-hai. They have taken our friends captive" he explained again, now to her and regained his confidence as he did so. "They are heading to Isengard and every second you delay us the closer they get" he paused "and they will suffer greatly if they evade us" he spoke gravely.

"Uruk-hai?" she questioned upon hearing it for the first time.

"Perversions of orcs and goblins with men and elves" Aragorn explained. Her face seemed to churn as she attempted to process all of this.

"Where is this Isengard?" she eventually asked.

"Stronghold of the wizard Saruman. It lies northwest of Gondor, but is closer to the Gap of Rohan"

"Rohan?"

"Home of the horse lords" he explained.

"Horse lords…you mean the Dothraki" she corrected, finally making some sense of it all.

Aragorn raised a brow "I assure you I do not".

"Orcs? goblins?"

"Grumpkins and Snarks" Barristan concluded "The stuff of legends and old stories" he assured her.

"Would you dismiss elves so easily" Legolas spoke up softly before Gimli could pour his outrage. The three looked to them in astonishment and suspicion.

"We have none of those is the seven kingdoms"

"Your home. The seven kingdoms, what is it like?" he asked curiously.

She winced at the question "I do not know, exactly" she admitted shakily " I have never been there. My family was driven away when I was born". Barristan then spoke for her explaining briefly of the kingdoms. The north and it's snow, Dorne and it's sand, The Reach and it's gardens, the Stormland's rain, the Vale's mountains, The raiders of the iron islands, the Riverlands and finishing with the Westerlands gold.

"Now that, sounds like a site worth seeing" Gimli said as he rested his axe across his shoulders. "Casterly Rock would be the proud seat of any great dwarf lord". One day it may be.

As they continued to talk one question had popped into Joarh's mind, one that had not yet been answered "The Khaleesi's past is not the subject of this conversation" he stated "Your friends. Why did they take them?"

The elf, man and dwarf exchanged odd looks to each other. There was a refusal to speak, to talk to them. Jorah was certain now their deceit would be revealed.

"They have…" the ranger stopped, weighing his words carefully. Secrecy above all else "something very valuable"

"Explain" Daenerys snapped immediately.

Aragorn again strained his words, but his vague explanations would do him no good. They knew he was hiding something and they would find out.

"They believe they hold Saurons ring. The one ring" ARagorn admitted. Despite the graveness of his tone and words this seemed the most vexing thing of all for them to hear.

"What's so special about this ring?"

"It is the ring of power. The source of all the dark lords' power cut from his very hand by my ancestor" Aragorn explained, but like all the other words that were exchanged between the two groups it did not resonate at all with the others.

"I think we have heard enough" Jorah said, finally dismissing this. "We cannot allow you to delay us any longer"

"That is what we have said all this time!" Gimli exclaimed "You let us go to track them down and you go to pillage and raid"

"It is not our way to pillage and raid" Daenerys cemented.

"Do not see what is at stake here!" Legolas let out a burst of emotion "There are greater things at work here"

"I very much doubt that" Barristan said "But it is not our decision" he turned to Daenerys to await her verdict.

The obliviousness of the other group greatly puzzled the other standing across from them. Iron throne? Rings of power? Targaryen? Aragorn? Westeros? Gondor? At least they had the same consensus about dragons.

Jorah and Barristan easily wrote them off as mad, but Daenerys couldn't help but feel some strange sense of sincerity amongst all they said. She pondered all the possibilities before her about these three strange companions.

"You have said many strange things" she finally said after a long silence "Things I've never heard of before" she looked the three of them over. They all seemed tense and uneasy about the her word "Everything I have told you is true… and I believe everything you have told me is as well, no matter how strange it say sound" they eased up when they heard that "Go. Find your friends" she commanded if s for voice. She then looked specifically to Aragorn "Go home"

The King of Gondor bowed his head to the Queen of the Seven Kingdoms.

"Thank you". Legolas spoke his own thanks in elvish as Gimli grunted his own. The two then turned to Aragorn, their leader.

"Where to now?" the elf asked as they waited patiently for his answer.

Aragorn looked from Daenerys, Joran and Barristan and then out to the distance. He took a step away and looked to the horizon. He looked up to the bright blue sky and all the mountains. The wind blew and he looked down to examine the earth. He took in their surroundings before looking out again.

"That way" he nodded off to the distance. The other five looked out to where he nodded off to.

"Are you sure?" Daenerys asked looking to the distant mountains. There seemed like nothing for miles.

"I am sure" he said confidently before turning back to face them again. "Ser Barristan Selmy, Ser Jorah Mormont" he looked to them and finally came to Daenerys "Queen Daenerys. I wish you luck". He then looked to his own companions. "We must not waste any more time"

"Yes! Haa!" Gimli cheered as he ran off. Legolas took off after him soon after, leaving Aragorn behind. He took in one final glance at their three captors.

He gave a silent, understanding nod to those who were just his captors a few moments ago. Then he pivoted on his feet and raced off after his friends, quickly catching up and passing them to lead them further on their journey.

Daenerys and her advisers turned their heads watching them go. Their feet taking them farther away in the desert and their cloaks blowing in the wind.

"That may just be the strangest group of traveling companions I have ever seen" Barristan admitted as they watched them leave, getting smaller and smaller in the distance.

"Yes.." Daenerys agreed softly "..very strange indeed" The three hunters ran off into the distance. Then the dwarf, elf and King all disappeared into the horizon.


End file.
